gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Rancher XL
The Declasse Rancher XL is a four-door, mid-size SUV in Grand Theft Auto V. It is a four-door derivative of the Rancher from Grand Theft Auto IV, with a longer wheelbase — reminiscent of the FIB Rancher and Cartel from GTA III-era games. Design The Rancher XL is based on the 1973-1991 Chevrolet Suburban but with a boxier design. It could also be based on a second generation Chevy K5 Blazer or 1984-1996 Jeep Wagoneer, since there is another SUV based on the Suburban, but newer generation. It also shares some styling (front and rear fascias) with the Dodge RamCharger, albeit being considerably larger. Variants *A snow-covered Rancher XL is used by the player during the Prologue mission. This particular variant has snow on its hood and roof, and features snow chains on its tires. *The North Yankton State Patrol uses the Police Rancher, a police variant with same design as the standard model, but comes in white, NYSP liveries and a lightbar. File:RancherXL2-GTAV-Front.png|A snow-covered Rancher XL in Prologue (Rear quarter view). File:PoliceRancher-GTAV-Front.png|An NYSP Police Rancher (Rear quarter view). Locations *Can be found around the lone building on the far southwest end of the Los Santos Airport and behind other hangars on the south end. Due to the immediate wanted level earned from entering the airport runway area, a Rancher XL here can be hard to obtain without owning a hangar. *It can rarely be found driven around the streets of Los Santos. *Can be also found in Chamberlain Hills and Strawberry. *You can buy the Rancher XL for $9,000 on Southernsanandreassuperautos.com in GTA Online (Could not buy before The Business Update). Trivia *This is likely the predecessor of the Granger because this is based on a 1986-1991 Chevrolet Suburban and the Granger is based on a 2007-2013 model. *If given off-road tires and a red paint job, the Rancher XL will strongly resemble Harry Dalton's truck from the film Dante's Peak. *Painting it with a black paint job, the vehicle will resemble the FIB Rancher With this, at the airport, a black Rancher can be found quite often, maybe referencing the FIB Rancher once again. *In the Prologue mission, after the train crash, when Michael, Trevor, and Brad get out of the vehicle, there is an audible Door Ajar Chime coming out of it. *It is one of two SUVs which are classified as Off-Road in-game, the other one is the Merryweather variant of the Mesa. *Unlike the normal Rancher, it has a diesel engine instead of a gasoline one. *Chronologically, this is the first vehicle driven in the HD Universe. *Respraying it red and black will make it slightly resemble the Gang Rancher used by the Sharks in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. *This vehicle shares its engine sound with the Cavalcade ,Landstalker, Sandking SWB, Sandking XL, Crusader and the non-beater Rebel. * Oddly, despite the Police Rancher is a direct variant, features a rear compartment handle, which the Rancher XL doesn't. Gallery DeclasseRancherXL-Front-GTAV.png|Front and side view of the Rancher XL (Rear quarter view). Rancher XL,Declasse.jpg|Engine close-up in GTA V. Car-interior-Rancher-XL-gtav.png|Interior FBI Rancher.jpg|The Rancher XL customized to look like the FBI Rancher. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Off-Road Vehicles Category:SUVs Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Vehicles in GTA Online